Sadie Hawkins Dance
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: "The girls ask the guys, it's always a surprise" Yeah especially when you're gay and this time of the year pops up.


**AN: Heeey! I started this months ago. I was oddly inspired by Sadie Hawkins Dance by Reliant K. This is a Germancest story and I hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt was making his way down the hall just at the start of his free period. It was a good two months into the second semester and was almost the 29th of February. The Sadie Hawkins dance. The socially famous albino sighed. Girls asking guys. Just what he needed. Fact was that he didn't want any girl asking him.<p>

You see the fiery-eyed Prussian was bisexual, yet he leaned a bit more towards his own gender. Everyone in school knew his preference. He didn't get much trouble for it either, but it was so hard to find a good guy that went his way these days. Not many went to his high school. (Gilbert's friend Francis did not count. He liked that girl from Seychelles anyway.)

"I wish _he_ would ask me to the dance." The platinum blonde was mumbling about the guy he liked. Soon the teen was rounding the corner, when he heard familiar voices from the girls' bathroom.

"Who do you think I'm going to ask?" There was a familiar voice. The ever loud, ever present, Lovina Vargas. "I'm asking Antonio! Mio Dio Felicia! You're so thick in the head!"

The albino snorted. Polar opposites, yet totally alike, those Vargas girls were. Lovina was in the same grade as he was, and her sister Felicia was a year younger. _'Same age as _him_.'_ As the albino passed by, he heard names being shouted throughout the bathroom. Vicious girls calling dibs and staking claims on boys who were theirs for the taking. _'This is the reason I stick to the male gender. Girls are ferocious when it comes to dating. Wait…why are there so many girls in the bathroom?_' An unrepressed shiver went down his spinal column. He didn't want to know.

A few feet away, and thankfully almost out of earshot, Gilbert heard a name come from some girl's lips that he didn't want any of them to say. "Ludwig!" The albino felt his ears burn. He wanted to turn around and tell those girls that the blonde German was his, yet his feet just lead him to his locker. Destination being reached, the albino slumped against the cold metal.

He was utterly defeated. The one person he liked was going to be asked to Sadie Hawkins, and the blonde wasn't going with him. Queue repeated beating of back of head into locker.

Now with the Prussian's military family background and practically being raised a soldier, he should have noticed the two fast approaching. Unfortunately he was in his own depressive rut and ignoring everything.

"Oh~ Gil!~ Why do you look so down in the dumps? Gil is always smiling!~" The feminine voice of Felicia reached his ears. Without looking up, the albino knew who was with her. _'God, is this punishment for putting Nair in Francis' shampoo?'_ He finally raised his head. Icy blue met cardinal red. It was brief, but the eye contact was there, and that somehow made the albino's old attitude return.

"It's nothing cute Felicia.~ Just thinking." His eyes looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you be in class?" A thin, alabaster eyebrow rose.

"Yup! Ludwig was just keeping me company till I got there! It's his free period!" A momentary flash of smugness swept over the cute brunette's face. This caused a moment of shock in the albino. A second later however, the Italian was mumbling about class and dashing off saying how the two guys should hang out together.

There was one of those awkward guy pauses. You know the one where neither know what to say because some girl has just left both of them speechless? Yeah, _that _one.

Gilbert broke that famous silence with a cough. Yeah I know, original. "I didn't know you had third period free." Anything to break the silence with the beautiful blonde standing in front of him.

"Yeah, well you're usually hanging out with Antonio and Francis and don't seem to notice me." The tone was sad, yet covered up like a soldier. Trust the Prussian to know that voice. "Where are they, by the way?" The blonde German avoided eye contact and changed subjects quick.

This made the albino laugh. "They're re-taking a test that they should have studied for. Idiots." He spared a glance at the German's surprised face. "Hey, don't gimmie that look. I may ditch school constantly, but I'm book smart contrary to popular belief." The platinum blonde got up off his ass and mumbled to himself. "People seriously need to remember my family's military history. Trained like a soldier, study like a soldier."

The blonde German shuffled a little and flushed. "Um, G-Gilbert?" The younger teen mentally cursed himself for stuttering. Yet those near white eyebrows rose in curiosity. "Will you…study Anatomy with me?" Ludwig was mortified on how that came out.

The Prussian gave a sinful grin as a few choice images went through his head, but he didn't want to freak his beautiful blonde out so he responded nonchalantly. "Sure. Let's go the study corner. That's close to Human Anatomy anyway."

Ludwig gave a curt nod before beginning to walk in the general direction of the study area. Once the blonde turned the corner, Gilbert flipped. "Yeeeess!" A victory dance ensued. It included an air guitar, a couple fist pumps, and a few saucy shake of the hips. Studying might actually be fun now.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking  
>who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins<br>My ears are burning but I kept on walking  
>smile on my face and an air guitar rocking<br>_

"Okay, so the origin of the sternocleidomastoid is on the manubrium part of the sternum, and the insertion is on the mastoid process of the temporal bone? I thought it was the other way around…" Ludwig rubbed his head and Gilbert smiled.

"That's what I first thought, Lutz. But it actually is that way. The origin is on the sternum because the function is to move the head forward." The platinum blonde pointed to the diagram of the German's textbook.

The younger teen went red at the use of a nickname. "I hate the muscular system. The skeletal system was so much easier than this. It may have been one-hundred sixty-two bones, but at least we only needed to know _where_ they were." Ludwig ran his hands over his face in exasperation.

Gilbert let forth a chuckle. "And now there's origin, insertion, structure, and function. Yeah. Caldtz is crazy." He gave the blonde a knowing smile when he returned his gaze back to the Prussian. "Well let's take a break…"

Ten minutes later the duo was chuckling over stories of their friends' misfortunes. "So that's why Francis was suspended from school for a month?"

The albino let out a loud laugh, "Ja! He said, and I quote, '_Well how was I supposed to know she was a teacher. She didn't look stuffy and old like some of the others!_'" The elder spoke it with the Frenchman's accent. It was surprisingly accurate.

The German let out one more laugh before lapsing into a comfortable silence. "Um, Gilbert?" The Prussian looked up at him. "I-I was wondering if you-" The bell gave a shriek.

"Ask me later Lutzy. We need to get to class." A rare actual smile came onto the albino's pale features.

"Y-yeah." The blonde's smile faded and his feelings felt dull. That would have been the moment to ask. Now all his courage was gone and he didn't feel like he would be up to it again.

Just a minute later the boys were walking into their Human Anatomy and Physiology class. They took their seats next to one another and started studying once more. A few minutes later the bell gave another shriek and signaled the beginning of class. "Okay class. On the screen are your week's assignments. After today's little test we will start notes on the brain." Mr. Caldtz seemed very giddy about that fact.

As the test sheets were being passed out, Gilbert looked to the blonde on his left and gave a little thumbs up, then pointed to the correct points on his body mouthing, '_origin_' and '_insertion_'. Ludwig gave a smile in thanks and started on his test.

Twenty minutes pass when the last test was turned in. Caldtz had started his notes on the brain on the overhead projector and Gilbert was starting to drift off. The voice seemed more and more far away until he was in a peaceful world of blissfulness and hot blondes whose names started with '_L_".

The blonde saw the albino and prodded him in the side with his pen to get him to wake up before Mr. Caldtz called on him. The Prussian shot up. "Gilbert, what part of the brain makes the left hemisphere and the right hemisphere work in harmony and basically keeps the body running. A hint is that if it is damaged directly it's fatal."

Gilbert stared groggily at the screen. Other classmates doubted he would get the answer when even _they_ didn't know it, but that albino is full of surprises. "The Medulla Oblongata. And doesn't it work so that our body doesn't make choppy and uneven movements?"

Caldtz gave a pleasant smile. "Something like that." As the teacher continued the lecture, the other students stared at Gilbert collectively. They didn't even know it and the one kid that skipped constantly did.

Class continued normally until Gilbert raised his hand to make a comment. "Uh, Mr. Caldtz? When the part of the brain that makes you feel gets damaged, do all parts of the body that actually feel stop working?"

The teacher gave a thoughtful face. "I guess it would depend on how much or how badly it was damaged, why?"

"Cause if that ever happened to me, I think I'd miss the pleasure of sex _waaay_ too much." The students in the class started laughing and Mr. Caldtz just rolled his eyes. Casual conversation in class like usual.

Gilbert waggled his eyebrows at the blonde German next to him. Ludwig just rolled his eyes and blushed. Pleasant images of the albino started popping into his brain. And he would probably get sunburn from how much he was flushing.

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
>Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping<br>Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing  
>think I got a tan from the light which I was basking<em>

The love struck albino scanned the cafeteria for a good place to sit. The rest of Anatomy had continued for the rest of the period with no incident from Gilbert besides falling asleep once more, but fortunately for him, Mr. Caldtz hadn't called on him again. Plus he just got the notes from Ludwig, more reason to talk to the blonde again.

Gilbert spotted a seat next to his cheerleader friend Maddie. She was rather quiet and people didn't really notice her but they got along well enough, well except for her asshole boyfriend. "Hey Madds!"

The petite blonde looked up. "Oh, hi Gil! Aren't you excited for the dance?" Her eyes gleamed. "Or aren't you going because _he_ hasn't asked you?" An eyebrow rose.

The elder student gave her a playful glare. "He'll totally ask me. Eventually. Hopefully." Gilbert was starting to wonder. Would Ludwig ask him out? The only reason Gil wasn't asking is because he would _not_ be the girl in the relationship if it happened.

A voice broke him out of his love-dilemma thoughts. "The Prussian would like to get beaten for sitting next to my girlfriend, _da_?" The Prussian glanced at Maddie, she gave him an apologetic glance, than he looked up at the towering Russian.

The albino stood up and dusted off imaginary dust. He could totally kick Ivan's ass, but he didn't want to upset his friend. "Actually Ivan, I think that's one thing I won't be needing." Although he didn't want to start a fight didn't mean the gigantor Russian didn't.

A large fist came swinging towards Gilbert's face. He knew it had been coming so he used his lunch tray to block it. "Ivan!" Maddie had let out a shrill shriek at her boyfriend. A few minutes later the albino was booking it down the hallway laughing slightly.

Of course there was a person standing in his line of running so he screeched to a halt panting. "Uh, Ludwig?" Gilbert would swear that the blonde German in front of him got even more stunning each time he saw him.

"Well that was really smooth." The younger rolled his eyes at the Prussian. "You do know you will get expelled one day, right?"

The elder gave a jovial laugh. "Only if they catch me Lutz." The blonde gave a deep blush at the consistent use of a nickname. "You look adorable when you blush like that Lud.~" He was now leaning against the lockers leering at the younger appreciatively.

"And you're too good at talking for your own good." The blonde summed up his courage. "Look, Gil, the reason I wanted to talk earlier was so I could ask you to the dance." Each word spilled out quickly and stuttered.

The albino beamed as he went over and wrapped the blonde in a suffocating hug. "I knew you were going to ask me! I was just waiting for it!" In his enthusiastic hug he gave the younger a nice long kiss on the lips.

Ludwig seemed dazed. "I-is that a yes?"

Gilbert couldn't resist and stole another peck off those gorgeous lips. "Obviously."

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
>I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating<br>The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
>I said that's one thing I won't be needing<br>And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
>I took off down the next hall running<br>Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
>Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning<em>

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.  
>You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"<em>

Gilbert looked in the mirror one last time before setting out. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm going to the dance with Ludwig!" With that final announcement, that probably anyone within the continent could hear, he left to drive over to the younger blonde's place.

The albino had never been more excited in his life. He was going to the Sadie Hawkins with a _guy_. And not any guy but _Ludwig_, in nothing more than khaki pants and a red sweater that adorned a hood.

With his music on Lud's favorite, he was hoping to coax a make-out session out of the blonde prude later, he pulled in front of the younger's home and parked. Gilbert nearly skipped to the front steps before pushing the doorbell.

Not two minutes later, Ludwig answered the door, dressed in a nice blue shirt that matched his eyes and black dress pants. "Hey Gilbert." A nice flush appeared on the blonde's face, the albino was so getting used to it. Ludwig's hair was also in its usual styling, but Gilbert would have fun messing that up later.

"Hey Lutz.~ Ready to go, hun?" He would also get used to the pet names, the hand holding, occasional ass-grabbing, and anything else couples could do. The blonde could barely talk so he settled for a nod. "Great let's go." The albino snatched his new boyfriend's hand and started for his car.

Before they got in the albino's car, the Prussian gave the German another peck on the lips. "So, do you like my sweater?~"

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance  
>in my khaki pants<br>There's nothing better  
>oh oh oh<br>The girls ask the guys  
>it's always a surprise<br>There's nothing better  
>baby do you like my sweater?<em>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R For all intensive purposes, yeah Gilly will most likely take his virginity...that night. XD<p> 


End file.
